warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Loudsplash100000/archive 1
Welcome to WSW! I'm Millie. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. I saw your charart and it looks pretty good! I hope you join Project:Imagine and do some more! May StarClan watch your pawsteps, [[User:Feathertail_Millie|3090C7; -moz-border-radius: 1em; -webkit-border-radius: 1em; color: #3090C7;"> The Tides of Change ]] 20:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) K, but I'll do it tomorrow! 23:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I made your siggie! Okay, copy and paste this into the siggie section in your prefrences: or [[User:Loudsplash100000|'Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon']] . Afterwards, you have to check the box thats says CUSTOM SIGNATURE 'right underneathe the box you have to put in your siggie code. Do you get what I am saying? 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ello. Ello, Moony. Imma need to think of a nickname for you. Now, first things first, you seem to be having problems with your sig. I'll have a look at that for you, and then I'll explain how I fixed it for you. And, then, do you have any questions for me? I'll try and answer anything, so don't be afraid to ask me anything. So, Leopard over and out! LeopardclawLook upto the past… 17:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meep. lol. I don't do queen and kit requests, sorry, because it looks like a fail and I don't like it. xD. I do only the queens alone. You can ask Silver, she's amazing. BUT, I can help you with that damn signature of yours. :P. 20:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Name: Cloudkit or Warmkit maybe? GraceglowBelieve 18:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :/ Loudsplash, it isn't like me to be suspicious, but you winked on my talk page and none of the leads commented on my post to say I was in P:I. Sorry for suspecting you but did ''you ''add me in? GraceglowBelieve 18:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's allowed... :(GraceglowBelieve 19:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you want your sig like? LeopardclawLook upto the past… 19:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Never mind that, I know what's wrong. On your preferences, you've got it so it says "User:Loudsplash100000/sig", whereas in fact this sholud say "User:Loudsplash100000/Sig". Try that. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 19:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Damn. Guess Leopard beat me to it. xD. And Loudy, please, Graceglow is right. Only leads (or me, xD) are allowed to do that. 21:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You didn't get in trouble for P:AAU 'cause I don't give a damn. For the P:I, they do. :P 21:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Loudeh, but I don't do charart requests. I don't know why in the heck Nighteh told you I did :/ Sorry again. Try Cloudskye, maybe. 22:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Lizardfoot, Brownstripe, Snowdown, Squirrelpaw, Fallowwing Lizardfoot - will be briefly mentioned in stories Brownstripe - will be briefly mentioned in stories Snowdown - beautiful she-cat with a kind attitude; can have a sharp tounge Squirrelpaw - has always been interested in medicines and has always admired Gooseflight's work Fallowwing - will be briefly mentioned in stories Congrats on your fanclaned cats! 23:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ello, Splasheh! Anything new you want to know about? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not much, really. Sometimes you can do RP's if the alliance creator has made an RPing blog. Generally, you just claim a character, and leave it at that. Also, I thought I would show you how to link onto an on wiki page, just to clarify to you how to do it. I think you alredy know, but hey. Type the EXACT name of the page you want to link to, for example Hawk's Recovered Wing. Then put two 's around the text, like so [[Hawk's Recovered Wing. Then it will make a link like this Hawk's Recovered Wing. Also, If you want to link to a page, but want the text to say something else, such as you want to link to Hawk's Recovered Wing, but you wantit to say My Story! you would put this My Story!. It would link like this My Story!. Putting a | in is especially useful for linking to user pages, as you have to put Leopardclaw. I hope this is helpful. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here you go! I hope you this was w orth the wait <_> Enjoy! 01:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Splasheh... Hey Splasheh. Seeing as you seem to be getting pretty good in the ways of WSW I thought that it might nearly be time to think about graduating you. That is, of course, if you think you're ready as well. Hm. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 13:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, really. Is there at all anything else you need to know? Or want to know? If not, then I will put you up for graduation on the AAU page. ITSH MA BIRTHDAY! 19:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll put the graduation thing up now. *hugs* ITSH MA BIRTHDAY! 19:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You can haz been graduated! ITSH MA BIRTHDAY! 19:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesomes! Love the sig! Chat. Now. If you're on. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm Awesome One? O.O [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 15:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Silly Cat Face! 14:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Loudsplash, I'm not mean. Sometimes you ''can be the mean one- GET ON CHAT NOW NOW NOW GET MORE NOW!!!!!! WRITE MORE NOW RAWR!! Just letting you know. That can be really hurtful. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I know but it hurts, and saying I'm mean on your userpage is broadcasting "GRACEGLOW'S MEAN" to the whole of WSW. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Listen, Loudsplash. I didn't mean to be mean, and I understand you didn't mean to either. But never once have you said "Can you get on chat?" "Can you update more?" Or even "Get on chat please!" It was always, NOW NOW MORE MORE! And that hurts. If you said 'please', I wouldn't snap back as much. I'm sorry. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) -hugs- friends? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't really 'like' any couples. Unless you get Articunoflight a mate. BTW I added two and a bit chapters to Fading Starlight [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive It's great! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow''']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Is your Siggie some lyrics from Make it Shine? If so, epic. I like that song. (My brother made me listen to it. 19:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC)